


Silent Vigil

by ardentaislinn



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I didn't really know what to tag this, It can be shippy or not, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, depending on preference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is in hospital with a gunshot wound, and Daniel and Angie keep vigil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Vigil

He kept a silent vigil by her side.

She looked so pale lying there in the hospital bed, the crisp white sheets drawn up to her chest. All the energy and vitality that was such an integral part of her was drained away, leaving a still and silent shell of her former self.

When he had first heard that she’d been shot while out on a routine assignment, he had felt the blood drain from his face as he’d stared at the Chief. The entire office had sunk into a scattered kind of despair. No one could focus on their tasks and there was a pall of silence across the entire department. It seemed that even though they took her for granted, Peggy Carter was still one of the team.

Eventually, Daniel had just given up pretending to work, and had gone down to the hospital. They already had word that she would likely pull through, but he’d need to see for himself. He hadn’t expected her to look so lifeless, though. And he also hadn’t expected that she would be alone. He didn’t know much about her personal life, but he thought she would have some family in the area, and definitely some friends.

Daniel had immediately asked the nurse to call the boarding house where she had stayed to hand on the message to those he knew she was close to there. Then, he sat, and began a lonely wait by her side.

He’d been so  _ angry  _ with her for getting involved with Stark and endangering her life and career for such a worthless man. Peggy had tried to explain, but he had been too furious to listen. Some lingering affection for her had made him stay silent and not report what he had found. But he’d been wallowing in a feeling of personal betrayal.

Now, he realised how ridiculous he had been. He had come so close to nearly losing her, and it made him regret not trusting her, not listening to her and taking the time to hear her side.

He sighed, and reached forward, gingerly taking her hand. He was reassured by the warmth of her skin beneath his fingers.

Perhaps if they hadn’t been in an argument - no,  _ he _ had been the one avoiding her, blame where blame is due - perhaps he would have ( _ should have _ ) been by her side. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened, and Peggy wouldn’t be lying motionless in a hospital bed.

Of course, Daniel knew it was pointless to speculate. But that didn’t stop him feeling supremely guilty about it all.

A clatter sound in the hall outside and Daniel turned in time to see a small woman in a waitress outfit burst into the room. She didn’t even notice Daniel backing away as she barrelled past him and went straight to Peggy’s side.

“Oh, English, what have you done to yourself?” She sat on the bed and held Peggy’s hand in her lap with that physical ease that women sometimes had with one another. Daniel tried to moved out of the room so as not to disturb them, but of course it was impossible. The waitress turned towards him the instant his crutch hit the ground.

“Hi,” Daniel murmured. “You must be Angie.”

Angie’s face softened. “Are you Daniel? The guy from work?”

Daniel nodded, warmed by the idea that Peggy had talked about him to her friend. And apparently said good things, since Angie wasn’t currently glaring at him. 

“She will be alright, won’t she?” Angie asked softly.

“So they’ve told me,” Daniel replied. Angie let out a relieved breath.

“Do you know what happened?”

“Apparently it was a mugging,” he lied easily.

She shook her head sadly. “I just don’t know what this world is coming to.”

Daniel said nothing, knowing better than most the horrors that lurked in this world. He moved closer, and the two formed a unit next to Peggy.

“It’s funny how someone can just come into your life, isn’t it? Just walk right in and shake everything up.” Angie was staring absently at Peggy, her words considering.

“Sometimes you don’t even know what a difference they’ve made until you almost lose them,” Daniel replied. He and Angie shared an understanding smile.

They both looked down at the woman that had changed their lives in so many ways. Under their gazes, she stirred, her eyes fluttering open. Daniel and Angie both sucked in a breath and leant forward in anticipation. Peggy’s eyes moved sluggishly between them, and Daniel held his breath as he waited.

After a moment, Peggy smiled; a small, slow smile, but beautiful nonetheless. Daniel smiled in return, and he saw Angie doing the same out of the corner of his eye. Peggy’s eyes slowly drifted shut again, the smile still lingering on her face.

“I guess we better leave her to sleep,” Daniel said reluctantly.

“I’m glad she looks peaceful,” Angie replied as she stood up.

Daniel nodded. He escorted Angie downstairs and helped her get a cab before making his own way home. 

He thought about Peggy’s serene smile when she saw him and Angie all the way home.


End file.
